Just Wanted to Know Why?
by NaruXSaku4eva
Summary: Hinata would tell Naruto how she felt and ask him the question that has been nagging her since she was a genin. “W-why do you love her when all she does is hit you? Screams at you? Threatens you? And say that she hates you?” SakXNar EDITED
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first one-shot. Tell me what you think and if you think that I should have a version where Hinata asks Sakura how she feels about him.

Don't forget to REVIEW please.

* * *

'I have to tell him. And most of all I have to ask him…?' She thought to herself but was unable to finish.

That was her declaration. No matter what, today would be the day that she'd tell him how she truly felt and ask him the one question that has been bugging her since her genin days.

Long dark midnight-purple locks fought against the harsh wind flapping on her pale skin and her silver eyes were locked on the back of her target. Her hands fidgeted nervously at the end of her oversized jacket. Each step she took towards the stand her heart beat rapidly against her chest.

'Ok…here goes nothing.'

"Na-Naruto-kun?" She softly whispered.

Said boy turned around to face her. Spiky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, a huge grin spread across his face and mouth full of ramen.

"Hinata!" He screamed causing the shy girl to flinch.

Hinata's eyes slightly widened before falling back to its original size; sometimes Naruto was a little too loud for his own good. Nonetheless she still liked him.

He patted the seat next to him silently asking her to join him. She walked over ever so slowly, while taking in deep breathes so that she wouldn't pass out. She sat and waited for him to say something to her, seeing that he was trying really hard to swallow the contents inside his mouth.

"What brings you here? It's been a while, huh." He stated with his contagious smile.

She felt as if a cat caught her thung when no words came out her mouth. When Naruto eyed her strangely she knew it was time to speak up.

"I-I just wanted to ask you some-something."

He crocked his head to the side; mentally trying to figure out what she could want to ask him. When nothing popped up he turned his attention back to his long time friend. He saw her cheeks tainted red, her fingers playing with hem of her jacket and her body slightly hyperventilating. He immediately knew that she was extremely nervous.

Hinata thought that her heart was going to jump out of her chest when she felt Naruto place his hand on top of herds. She looked up into his deep blue caring eyes and almost melted in the seat.

"Hinata…you know you can ask me whatever you like…"

'Maybe…just maybe…there might be some hope.' She thought.

"...we are friends after all." He finished.

And just like that that little sparkle of hope died and buried itself underneath whatever hole it came from.

'Just friends…that's all we'll ever be.'

All her reserve and hope of finally telling him how she felt died with that sparkle of hope. As a sigh escape her lips she knew that she had to brave up herself and at least ask the one question that has been bugging her since her genin days.

"You…you like Sakura-san, don't you?" She timidly asked.

Confusion flashed through his eyes before shifting back to its usual way.

"Like? No, I don't like her…" He started as he shook his head.

With wide eyes Hinata looked up at him again.

"Y-you don't?" She stuttered out.

He leaned back against the table and his small grin turned into a full out smile.

"No…I love Sakura-chan." He sighed out as he drifted off into his own world.

Her heart clenched after hearing him say those words. Without even realizing it her eyebrows furrowed, a scowl appeared against her face and the fingers she was using to play with her shirt a few seconds ago were now clung together into a fist. It was so unlike her to do that, feel this way…anger and resentment. However, unfortunately, her body reacted fast than her mind could think? So did her mouth.

"Why?" She barely whispered out, but he heard.

Naruto looked at the girl next to him with a raised brow. He slightly taken back by her question and he needed to know what she meant by it.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he sat up on his chair.

Her head slowly turned towards him and her eyes looked dazed and confused.

"W-why do you love her when all she does is hit you? Screams at you? Threatens you? And say that she hates you?"

If anyone who was passing by at that moment they would've been able to knock Naruto right out of his seat with no problem. To just say that he was shock was a huge understatement. Hinata had just said a whole entire phase…err…question(s) to him without stuttering. He needed a minute…no two for this new development.

Hinata couldn't believe it herself that she had just asked him those questions. Not just that, but the way that she asked him. She hoped that he didn't catch the under toned malice within it.

"I just do."

She snapped her head to look at him when he started to speak. Good he didn't realize a thing.

"You and nobody else will ever truly understand why I love her."

She was shocked at that statement and her expression urged him to continue.

"While all you guys see is her hitting and sometimes (He chuckles and smiles) beating the crap out of me; it's those same hands that she used to heal me…both outside and within."

Hinata felt her eyes water and understood exactly what he meant.

"While you guys hear screaming coming out her mouth I hear an angelic voice. And it was that same screaming that kept telling 'Not to die!' that time…"

He thought back to his fight against the Akatsuki leader three years ago where he almost lost his life.

"…it kept me alive…and keeps me living."

Hinata was having a hard time believing everything that was coming out of Naruto's mouth. He sounded so poetic, romantic, so…

"She likes to threaten me…a lot…but she's the only one that knows how to keep me in check. Plus, you've got to admit, I do do a lot of stupid things sometime." He grinned while scratching the back of his neck.

Hinata couldn't help but let a little laugh escape her lips.

"And she's always saying that she hates me…but you wanna know what Hinata?"

"Wh-what?" She nervously asked.

"Actions speak louder than words." He ended with a warm smile.

Hinata was utterly speechless. It was at that moment that she realized that everything he just told was true. She and everyone else were on the outside looking into something that they'd never truly understand.

"So do you want to order some ramen?"

Hinata smiled and was about to answer when…

"NARUTO!!!!!! YOU-YOU BAKA!!!!!" A fuming pink-haired kuniochi screamed outside the stand.

His eyes widened and quickly jumped out of his seat and was outside faster than a speeding bullet with his hands raised up. Hinata flinched when she saw her crush punched across the street and crashed into a nearby building; leaving a dent at its wake.

Sakura's eyes were twitching furiously and she gave off a deadly aura towards her teammate and partner.

"YOU BAKA!!! How DARE you give my underwear to THAT-THAT perverted sanin teacher of yours!" She screeched.

"He said he needed some inspiration to write his new book and since we're writing partners I figured I'd give an inspiration or maybe two." He claimed as he tried to find an opening to run for his life.

"Inspiration? Inspiration! ARRRRRRRRRRRG!!! SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!!"

'Naruto is right; he does do stupid things a lot of times.' She thought as a huge sweatdrop slid down the side of her head.

A smile rose across her face as she looked at her two friends arguing. Well, one was screaming and beating up the other, while the said other pleaded for his life.

That day she did not lose any hope, or the man that she liked she just finally understood why.


	2. Sequel Is Up

Hey everyone the sequel to my first one-shot "Just Wanted to Know Why?" is up.

So please check it out and don't forget to...Review!!

Thanks and Bye!

: )


End file.
